


Decode...Hugger?

by tasteslikeciel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Emissaryshipping, M/M, Other, Tentacles, hugsaku, hugsaku2021, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteslikeciel/pseuds/tasteslikeciel
Summary: The Playmaker SOLtis has very strong opinions on how Yusaku should spend his afternoon.Written for Hugsaku2021!
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Playmaker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Decode...Hugger?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this pretty quickly so sorry for any inconsistences. I'll fix any later but. Ahem.
> 
> Happy Hugsaku, everyone! For Day 1, I've chosen the theme: Hugtacles!
> 
> It's not much, but I hope my fellow Emissaryshippers will enjoy. c:

Yusaku sighs, the weariness that comes from staring at a computer screen for hours on end finally catching up with him. He leans back in his desk chair heavily, removes his black-rimmed glasses, and rubs at his tired eyes with the palms of his hands. 

“I don’t get it.” he says to himself with another sigh and stares unseeingly at his computer screen. Archaic coding language and various formulas continue to run through his mind, nearly making him dizzy from the sheer number of them. “No wonder he’s been so skittish lately...” 

He’s been chipping away at a chunk of code his friend Kogami Ryoken sent him for the past three-ish hours, but hasn’t gotten any closer to deciphering the hidden meaning behind any of it than Ryoken himself has. The code is littered with odd characters and strings of hidden messages that, while not impossible to decode, has proven to be extremely time-consuming and just plain tedious. He truly understands now what Ryoken meant when he said he was losing his mind trying to read it and this little bit Yusaku has here? It’s only just a lone chunk of the text. He’s yet to see the horror that is the full version. Ryoken looked sick when he tried to ask about it. 

“Yusaku-sama, how long are you going to stare at that gibberish?” comes a complaint he’s heard several times already. “You haven’t moved for several hours now. I shouldn’t have to say this, but you’re not an android like I am, you know.” 

Yusaku feels rather than sees a shadow fall over him and he glances up as a fresh mug of coffee is placed on his desk by his SOLtis partner/glorified bodyguard, Playmaker. The latter frowns down at him in disapproval and Yusaku raises his eyebrows at them after quietly offering up his thanks. 

“Until I’m done.” Yusaku answers and takes a sip of his coffee. It’s black and bitter, just how he likes it. It’s a far cry from Ryoken, who loads his coffee up with so much sugar it’s a wonder he doesn’t flop over into some kind of sugar coma. “Didn’t I say that already?” 

Playmaker crosses their arms and their frown deepens. 

“Yes, but it’s been three-... No. Almost _four_ hours now.” 

Has it really? Yusaku hasn’t been paying any sort of attention to the time. 

“Hunh… Well, I’m taking a break now, aren’t I?” Yusaku offers and then gestures at his computer screen. “I made a promise to help lighten Ryoken’s burden with decoding this and I’d like to see it through.” 

Playmaker releases a short sigh. “I don’t think Ryoken-sama would be too pleased if he knew you were pushing yourself like this, though. I know I don’t like it.” 

“It’s fine.” Yusaku takes another sip of his coffee before setting the mug back down. “I’m a little tired but only just a little. I’m fine otherwise. I promise.” 

“We have very different definitions of the word ‘fine’, Yusaku-sama.” 

Yusaku huffs. “Don’t worry so much. I don’t remember programming you to mother-hen me.” 

“There’s a lot of things I can do that you didn’t program me to.” Playmaker counters and smiles a little when Yusaku scowls. “Self-learning artificial intelligence, Yusaku-sama. Or did you forget that I like to learn?” 

“Don’t patronize me.” 

“I would never~” 

Yusaku sighs as the other chuckles. “Anyway, thanks for the coffee. I should get back to work, though. This mess isn’t going to decode itself.” 

Playmaker clicks their tongue and sets a hand on their hip. “The whole point of this conversation was to convince you to take a break, not work _more_.” 

“It’s fine.” Yusaku insists and returns his focus to his computer screen to pick up where he left off. “I’ll take a break when I’ve actually made some progress. Until then I-... _Hey!_ ” 

Or so he thought. 

His grand master plan for getting this text decoded involved a lot of caffeine and eye strain and he was prepared to face all of it in the name of helping out a friend, but Fate, it seems, had other, far grander plans for him. Plans that had nothing to do with archaic code or sitting in the same chair inhaling ungodly amounts of caffeine for several hours. Plans that involved his ever-loyal SOLtis partner _betraying_ him by scooping him right out of his chair without so much as a light warning. 

The _nerve_. 

“ _Put me down._ ” 

“Yusaku-sama, don’t be so fussy.” Playmaker says with a tiny amused smile. “You just activated my emergency protection protocol, is all. Since you won’t take care of yourself, I have to remove you from the source of danger personally~” 

Yusaku tries very hard not to pout. “You’re just making that up.” 

“Am I, though?” 

“ _Yes._ ” 

Playmaker turns around to take Yusaku’s seat while keeping his arms wound around Yusaku’s waist. It’s as unexpected as being picked up was, but before Yusaku can question the SOLtis’ motives any further, strange squishy appendages dyed a bright green snake out from seemingly nowhere to wrap all around his body in loose, lazy loops. 

“What...are you doing?” Yusaku asks, bewildered but not frightened. If anything, the odd green things provided a comforting weight that’s enough to make his eyes droop. This was probably Playmaker’s plan all along, the cheater. “I can still reach my keyboard from here, you know.” 

Playmaker shrugs and nuzzles at Yusaku’s hair before answering, sounding very pleased with themselves. 

“Hugging you.” Playmaker says, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world and then rests his chin against Yusaku’s shoulder. “It’s the best way to soothe a stressed human, so I’ve been told.” 

He really isn’t getting any more work done, is he? 

It takes Yusaku a moment to let this fact sink in, but when it does, he relaxes into Playmaker’s hold a bit. 

“Okay,” Yusaku can’t help brushing his fingers over the glowing appendages with a critical eye. “But since when do you have tentacles?” 

Playmaker’s eyes seem to twinkle. “I like them.” 

Yusaku resists the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Don’t pick up Ai’s bad habits…” 


End file.
